The Wolf of the cold night
by terrietont
Summary: Elsa wakes up to find out she is a wolf! (BTW I did not copy "snow wolf" story I wrote this ages before, and also I love that snow wolf story.) Anywho Enjoy... Or don't. No flames.


Elsa lifted her head. "what happened, where am I?!" she thought to herself, instead blabbing out jibberish, clearing her vision she began to realize she was in her bed. Elsa tried to call her sisters name. But even the easiest words came out of her mouth like jibberish mutters. She felt quite warm even not being under the blankets she was still very warm. She stetched up and yawned, but for some oddity her hands didn't go up as she stretched. Her hands looked grey and large. She closed her eyes in disbelief as she reopened them making sure she wasn't seeing things. But there it was clear as daylight, a large grey paw shown before her very eyes. She yelped in horror as she fell off the bed landing a loud thump and turned around to her mirror. Taking one look at an image of a grey dog like figure with fluffy fur and blue eyes: she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran backwards straight the wall behind making her collapse almost instantly.

Meanwhile. Anna was strutting back to her room, when she heard the weirdest sound. Sounded like a dog yelling out in pain. "What the..." she exclaimed in confusion. The noises of a panting panicking animal were heard behind her sisters door. Her sister? Wait, Elsa? Why would the noise be coming from her room?!" Anna's Heart began racing, she had no clue what to do. "E-Elsa is that you?" she asked nervously. Elsa shut her mouth. "Anna, oh no she cannot know about this!" she thought to herself, hearing the crackling of frost being spread into fearful spikes across her bedroom.  
>"Elsa are you okay? Please tell me if you're not" the princes begged in worry. Elsa tried to respond but remembered she couldn't talk. So she simply didn't answer, but nope bad idea. "Elsa let me in, please I need to know if you're okay" Anna exclaimed turning the nob slightly. Anna hesitated feeling the dropped temperature behind her and noticed that the door had been locked. "Kai Gerda!" Anna yelled in desperation. Instantly the Queen's butler and maid came out in panic. "Your highness, ma'am what's wrong?" Kai asked alerted. "It's Elsa, something's wrong with her!" Anna explained in fear. "Yo-you don't think she would shut me out again?..." Anna asked quietly with tears building her eyes. Kai shook his head. "No ma'am I'm sure it is not that."<p>

Elsa was trapped inside her room, her ice a scarlet red, as her reflection resembled a wolf. She ran for the window and shattered the glass with her frost. She ran as fast as possible leaving Arendelle, going to get help.

Kai fiddled the keys through the keyhole. Anna opened the door in shock, she fell to silence seeing her beloved sister gone... "Her majesty is missing!" exclaimed one of the guards that was told to come to the scene as help. "No... Elsa" Anna whispered in shock.

Elsa strolled defeated up the north mountain, it was like her coronation all over again.

Her wolf instinct instantly made her once pale skin colored stomach growl with a furry grey coat. Saliva dribbled uncontrollably from her mouth. She had an urge to get red raw meat into her belly. Her more human side reacted and protested against the hungry animal. "Queens do not gorge on raw meat!" she scolded herself. No, no, no please, I. Am. Not. Eating any. Ra- The animal brain came back... "N-Need food!" it screamed within her brain. Human brain came back into control. She then noticed a stray basket of carrots. Her devious conscience told her to go for it, as did the animal brain. Yet her poised Queenly conscience told otherwise. "No Elsa you do not steal, no matter how hungry you are!" "Well It couldn't hurt to eat just one?" Besides the person who had these carrots obviously is not here any more. The wolf looked in each direction, making sure she wasn't accused for stealing. All clear no life to be seen here. Without hesitation she gorges down onto the carrots like the animal side. She finally felt full and more energetic to go on.

About 5 minutes from traveling to her ice palace or another haven, she felt the carrots slide up the wolf throat. "Oh my..." she thought knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Wolves don't eat vegetables..." The animal made a sickening gag and instantly it emptied it's once full stomach all over the snow. Elsa saw the remains of the half digested carrots in a huge acidic pile. She cringed at the thought, yet she wasn't too shocked. Not only was she alone, but she was an animal: throwing up would be nothing for a wolf, but for a human Queen, it would stay with you forever.

For the first time in forever, she felt free and actually not being watched, was the biggest relief since she exposed her powers to an ice skating rink. The wolf Queen didn't have to be poised or graceful, not lady-like or appropriate. Shame, and Fear was not for a wolf. Although animals did have fear, it wasn't as bad. It was instinctive fear. Elsa knew that her persona was born as a poised anti-social introvert. But she accepted her character. What she didn't accept was her skills and power.

The wolf ran through the snow panting and sweating from the exercise. She never felt so amazing in all her life. Who knew being wolf was so adventurous and Devine ?


End file.
